Spanish Protection
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Antonio and his fellow interpol coworkers are attempting to track down one of the worst criminals in history by protecting the fiend's latest target; the Vargas twins... too bad the handbook can't save him from temptation.
1. Miami

Romano looked around the area and sighed, finally a little peace. He couldn't stand how his little brother was always bothering him. Yes, he loved his brother, but sometimes, sometimes, he just needed alone time.

It was a reasonable want. He saw his brother looking for him down the street, "Brother? BROTHER! I WANT YOU TO MEET GERMANY!" There was that damn potato bastard that Belgium had said was hanging around his brother all the time. Dammit. They were going to see him, and then he would hear about how he was being mean.

Romano ducked into the random building he was standing by and hid behind a shelf. He sniffed, whoa. The market. Well, damn. His fucking luck was just turning the shit around. He waited until the duo was safely yelling down a different street and started looking around the place. What a weird place for the market. He was in America though, they did everything fucking different. He looked at the tomatoes he had smelled and shook his head, "Of course these are fucking almost rotten."

He set the tomatoes down and walked out, straightening his shirt and getting a few looks from the girls running around the docks. Shit, did women here always run around in their fucking bikinis? They couldn't just put on a shirt? God, what was up with Americans?

He walked into the only Italian restaurant in the area and sat down. Of course, it wouldn't be fucking sophisticated. That would be bad for the damn business. Couldn't let the bikini girls in then. Damn, he was in a bad mood.

"Mind if I join you?" Romano looked up at a smiling brunette and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not. My life is already going to fucking hell."

The man sat down, still smiling and looking out at the ocean, "It's very pretty here, isn't it?"

"Sure, if you don't mind having to get around the teenagers running around, fucking in the damn streets."

The man laughed and nodded, "They are too young to understand."

"That's not a damn excuse."

"I'm sure you must have been like that when you were young, no?"

"I wasn't running around in my god damn boxers if that's what you mean." The waiter came and frowned a bit at the language.

"Should I come back in a min-"

"Fuck no," Romano shot at him, "I'll have a glass of red wine and the cannelloni; make sure to use fresh tomatoes and the wine is something before '95." The waiter nodded and wrote it down; he looked over at the other man ,and the man laughed, "I'll have the penne and a beer."

"Alright," the man hurried away, and the stranger looked over at Romano. "Do you always curse so openly?"

Romano felt his face turn red, and he looked away angrily, "Shut up, dammit! I don't always cuss."

The man stared at him, and Romano finally got a good look at the man's eyes, a green emeraldish color that was as open as the man seemed himself. The man grinned and stared at him, "…"

"What?"

He continued to grin, "…So cute."

"What dammit!" The man shut his eyes and tried to wipe the smile off his face, failing and smiling even more. "What is so god damn cute that you're grinning like a fucking pervert!"

"Your face is as red as a tomato…" The man started to reach across the table, and Romano smacked his hand away.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"

The man leaned back and started to watch the people on the beach again. Romano didn't even try to make conversation with the perverted bastard. God. Who fucking pointed out that shit anyway? "So do you live around here?"

Romano looked over at the man and glared, "Hell no. That would fucking suck."

The man shook his head, "Cussing does not make you any cuter…"

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS TRYING TO LOOK FUCKING CUTE?"

Romano stared out at the ocean, and the man sighed, "I'm not from around here either. I'm on vacation; I was told that Miami was a beautiful place to visit and so, here I am."

"Abso-fucking-lutely sweet." He didn't even look at the guy.

"Yeah, I'm Antonio Fernandez by the way. Although, a lot of people call me Spain." He laughed, and Romano stared at him, just a little concerned. Really? Why, of all the people of Miami, was he sitting with some Spaniard?

The smell of his pasta brought the reminder back. Food. He could handle the man if he could just get some fucking food. The waiter sat the food down along with their drinks and wished them a happy meal and Romano started eating. It was mediocre at best. The rolls of pasta were the store bought kind that had obviously been undercooked, and then the sauce that was in them… Yeah. He might as well have bought the tomatoes he had seen earlier.

Antonio ate his meal slowly and must have felt the same. Romano took to his wine and sighed, at least they got something right. Although, one couldn't go that wrong with wine.

"So what's your name?"

"None of your fucking business."

Antonio laughed, "Do you have a nickname? I might get yelled at if I ever see you again,"

Romano rolled his eyes, "My name's Lovino Romano Vargas, okay? Southern Italy." Spain smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lovi!"

"Lovino."

"Aw, but Lovi is such a cute nickname!"

"I really don't fucking care if my name is cute or not." He set his empty glass down on the table and glared at the man. "The food here sucks, I just ran from my little potato bastard-loving brother, and I am still fucking hungry. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else think of me. I just don't care." He looked over towards their waiter and called him back, asking for the check. Antonio smiled a little and pulled out some money. He put it on the table and told the waiter to keep the change, dragging Romano out behind him; he turned the corner, and Romano pulled his arm away. "Let go of me, you damn-"

Antonio kissed him, pinning him to the building behind them and exploring his mouth. Romano didn't kiss back…

…

Much…

…

Well, he didn't mean to. It just happened. Romano kissed him back and wrapped his legs around the man, fucking French kissing the man in that damn alley. Antonio kissed him until he couldn't breathe and had to pull back from the Italian.

"You taste even better than I thought you would."

"…Pervert."


	2. Check In and Flight Out

~~Spain's POV~~

Antonio caught Lovino as he started to fall to the ground and smiled. He was _so cute!_ His frown was priceless! Then when he turned all red like a _tomato! _Oh, he was so excited about this mission. He pulled out his phone and waited, "Hello?"

"Hola! I have the elder Vargas brother."

"Awesome! Now you just need to keep him out of sight while Specs and I handle the psycho Turkish ass that's trying to kill him. I've got my brother watching out for the younger Vargas so you can tell …Romano," Gilbert read off something on his end, "that his brother's fine… or not. It probably will just freak the guy out more. I don't know. Whatever. I'm too awesome to be handling phones."

Antonio laughed, "you brought it on yourself amigo."

"Nein, I just slept with Roddy. Gott, and his wife is all 'he's my husband and you were supposed to be in Russia'. Pfft. She didn't seem to get that Specs is hot for me. Besides, you know how cold that fucking place is?" Gilbert laughed and someone on the other end started to talk. "…yeah, Tonio got the Vargas boy… alright. Hold onto your pants there Rod… or not. Yeah, you can just slip those right off and sit yourself right down on my… SHIT! COME ON! Where do you even keep that fucking thing! SIGN THE FUCKING PAPERS AND HAND THE MAN OVER! RODDY'S DYING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS AWESOME AS ME!" There were sounds of a scuffle and Antonio waited.

Finally someone picked the phone back up, "hello?"

"Hey Roderich, I got Romano Vargas."

"So I've been told."

"Is Gilbert alright?"

"Oh… He will be in a while. He's been knocked unconscious again. Hungary was not happy."

"Is she still sending you through those therapy classes?"

There was silence on the other end and Antonio checked his phone to make sure that it was still on, "…Ja... We're getting off topic. You need to take the Vargas brother and hide out with him for a while. Sadiq is looking high and low for the guy and we've lost contact with Greece a while ago. Whatever this is, it's going to be bad."

"Got it. Should I let you know where we're staying?"

"Nein. We've been having hack issues this morning already. Gilbert's a good hacker, but that doesn't mean that no one is listening. You just sit tight with the boy until we catch the man."

"Got it."

"Specs! She's gone! Come on, we've got like twenty minutes if we lock the door," Antonio laughed as he heard the Prussian in the background.

"Better hurry up there, Roderich. Hungary probably hasn't gone far."

"Hush Antonio. Just because it happened ONCE," he spoke that part and the rest loudly, "DOES NOT MEAN IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Antonio picked the Italian up and headed down the alley, turning the corner and continuing on his way. Roderich must have lost the phone to Gilbert, because Gilbert came on, "hey buddy!"

"Hola again Prussia."

"So Specs and I are gonna let ya go now. We've got some business to do here on this end before we get started. It needs to make up for the rather nasty bruise I'm gonna have on my head."

"Be careful there Gilbert. Liz will not be happy to find you with her husband again."

"Roddy wants DIVORCE! If she would just sign the fucking papers!"

"I know, I know. You have already told me this."

"Right. Later!" He hung up and Spain walked to the Italian's hotel, he hurried up the back stairs and packed the boy's bag. His room was a mess. Did he have no one to clean up after him?

He cleaned up and let in Germany, "where is the other brother?"

"He's in the car. He's trying to decide which Italian restaurant we should go to."

"Oh. Don't choose Lucini's. The food was terrible." Germany raised an eye and scanned the room.

"Right, well do you know which is whose bag?"

"Uh…no."

Germany sighed and opened the bags. He moved the clothes around in the two bags, "Feliciano wears brighter colors and has told me that Romano is fond of black, earth tones, and navy. All of which Feliciano doesn't own. There." He stepped back and zipped the bags up. He picked up the blue bag and turned to the Spaniard. "Feliciano's bag is the blue one and Romano's is black. It looked like he might have a gun or two in there so be careful what you let him have."

"Got it!" Spain smiled and Ludwig sighed.

"Have you been able to contact bruder or Roderich? They aren't answering the phone."

"Uh…"

"Gott. Nevermind, they need to wait until after work. And after a divorce on Roderich's part."

"He wants one."

"Ja, I know. Bruder never shuts up about it." Germany stopped in the doorway and pulled out a gun, he handed it to Spain and gave him a serious look. "Be careful, Romano is not as simple minded as Feliciano. It's not going to be easy."

"I knew that when I took the job, Ludwig. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ja. Goodbye." He walked out and Antonio quickly grabbed the bag and Romano and walked out, putting the card key in the deposit box and carrying Romano to his car. He drove north and made sure to watch the roads and not the adorable Italian in the seat beside him.

He was just so _cute_ though…

The roads started to turn dark and Spain pulled into the airport. He pulled Romano into his arms and slung the bag over his shoulder, airport security was going to be a challenge. He walked into the building and hurried past some of the confused glances that came his way.

"Why's the man asleep," he looked up at the airport security and shrugged.

"My partner just fell asleep. Poor guy, hasn't slept in days and finally, _finally_, he falls asleep just as we were in our way here." Spain laughed and gave the man a bright smile, "I felt that, for the sake of my partner's health, that I would let him sleep."

The security man took a bite of a hamburger and frowned, "partners in…"

"Business of course," Spain continued to smile and the guy took a swig of his shake.

"Right, you know how these things are then. You have to ask. Sometimes there are communists about and they always think that saying that they're gay will throw them under the radar." He started to slurp more of his shake and choked, looking behind the Spaniard, "yo shey! Shtop right shere." (You, hey! Stop right there!)

The man looked down at the security guard, "what? I did everything right, da?"

"You'rsh communisht!" (You're communist!)

The man smiled sinisterly and shook his head, "I have not been one for over a decade…"

"But you admit you were!" He stood grinning in front of the other patrons and Spain picked Romano back up, he needed to get away from the American and this whole scene.

"I was, but that was~"

"So what's to stop you from going BACK!" The security guard jumped onto the table where his food had been sitting and pointed at the man. "YOU KNOW YOU COULD ALWAYS GO BACK! ANY SECOND! ON ANY FLIGHT! WELL SIR, THIS IS NOT SOVIET RUSSIA! THIS. IS. AMERICA!"

Several people started clapping and the man grabbed the security guard, still smiling, "well, then you check me for anything that could be bad, da?"

"W-w-w-what?" The man started to pull the security guard towards the bathroom and the other security guard stared after his brother, "m-m-maple…" Spain shook his head, people these days…

He carried Romano to the flight gate and settled him into the seat next to him. Well, the easy part was over. Now he just needed to keep Romano out of sight. He waited until the flight attendants were out of the area and pulled out the medical drugs that he'd used earlier. He just needed to give him another two grams and that would last them until he could get them to the hide out. He injected the boy quickly and settled down for the flight.

Nine hours later, Spain was in Barcelona again. He looked up at the rising sun and smiled, taking in the rays of light. It was a momentary stop, he was to hide them out just outside of the city, but for a place to hide, it was perfect. He sat back down in the car and glanced at his subject. Lovi was fast asleep, his hair was tousled and clothes wrinkled, but there was a flush to his face and…

Spain looked away, no, he was not going to get distracted before they reached the safe house. He buckled back in and started the car back up, driving past the lines of tourist and the gorgeous sights that made the city a tourist destination. He drove past several fields of wheat and tomatoes… He would have to get some of those and make some actual pasta, not that stuff that the two of them had eaten in Miami.

He pulled into the driveway and carried Lovi into the house. It was going to be a fight when the man woke up. He set the boy down onto the bed in the master bedroom and headed to take a shower. He started it up and waited for the water to warm up.

_**A/N: Yes! Awesome Spamano story~! Can I get some love from the reviewers? Yes? No? **_


	3. Let Me Speak to my Fratello, dammit

~~ Romano's POV~~

Romano woke up and looked around the room in confusion. He had no idea where he was. Oh, god. He ran to the window and looked out at tomato fields… Okay, for being kidnapped this was not too god damn bad. He could grab some tomatoes and get home.

He froze as he heard a shower stop in the next room, shit! The man, Antonio walked out of the bathroom, completely uncovered and smiled, "hola, Lovi!"

"Where did you bring me to, damn bastard?"

His smile shrunk a bit and he looked a little hurt, "I brought you to my home since you went unconscious."

"YOU DRUGGED ME DAMMIT!"

"Si, but there's someone after you."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, DAMMIT!"

Spain walked over to the desk in the room and threw a file onto the bed towards Romano, "I'm just keeping you safe, mi tomate."

Romano kept an eye on him and opened the file, he looked down and stared at the strange masked guy. He frowned, he had seen that guy before. He had been in Italy and had gotten Feliciano all excited about the fucking trip to Miami in the first place.

"He's a serial killer, Lovi. He carefully plans his kills and goes looking for brothers to get. He almost killed two of my friends a couple months back."

"Shut up."

"They only made it out alive because another one of our friends was going over to his house to get his piano back. He managed to shoot the Turk in the shoulder-"

"I said shut up! Dammit, I'm looking at this stupid folder."

Spain sat down at the desk, and Romano flipped through what little information that was there. There wasn't much on the guy. "Lovino?"

"What," he looked up at the Spaniard and hissed, "God, put on some damn clothes!"

Spain smiled and opened the closet in the room, pulling out some clothes at random and putting them on. Romano frowned as he found that the clothes only emphasized the broad shoulders and the sun kissed tan that the nation had. Damn it.

"So where is Feliciano?"

"Hm?" Spain looked over at him and Romano jumped up in shock and fury.

"YOU FORGOT TO GRAB MY BROTHER? WHAT KIND OF COP ARE YOU?"

"Oh, no. Another member of my force picked him up and is watching after him."

Romano looked up at him, "who? He doesn't do well with strangers. Hell, he hardly does well with people he knows."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt is watching after him."

Romano stared at him, "what?"

"Germany is watching after your brother. He was fully conscious through the whole trip to his safe house."

"THAT POTATO BASTARD HAS MY BROTHER? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Spain sighed and leaned against the doorway, "Germany knows your brother and gets along with him, something that I don't have."

"Couldn't you get someone else to take him?"

Spain blinked and thought about it for a minute, leaving Romano to try and stamp down his temper. It was a failed attempt, but no one could say he didn't try. Spain bit his lip, "we could have had Hungary take him to a different safe house…"

"Argh, she'd only dress him up in girl clothes. Fucking pansy." Romano stood up and glared at the man. "So do you have some damn clothes for me or am I suppose to just wear this the whole damn time?"

Spain smiled at him, "I put your clothes in the closet over there."

"With your stuff?"

"Si! You are taking everything so _well_. Gilbert had me fearing that you would be so stubborn. Oh, but you don't talk to him, do you? I should not have taken his words so seriously." He laughed and left the room.

Romano frowned after him, stubborn? He could be a little one minded, but he wasn't stubborn. He could be reasonable if he wanted to. He opened the closet and found his clothes freshly washed and hung up. Damn, how long had he been out? He pulled his clothes off the hook and put them on. He sniffed them, why did they smell so damn weird?

He fumbled with the front buttons and walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen where the Spaniard was cooking. He smiled at him and Romano felt his face turn red. Damn, the guy was getting on his nerves. He sat down and glared at the happy man and gave the phone a glance, "am I allowed to talk to my brother?"

"Um…" Spain looked at the phone and frowned a bit, "I don't know…"

"WHAT? What does that mean? Am I or not?"

Spain picked up a cell phone from the table and dialed something in, "hola! Lovi wants to talk to his brother. Is Feliciano in the safe house with Germany…" He listened to someone on the other end and Romano stood up in a huff. He grabbed the phone away from the man.

"Hey, I wanna talk to my brother, dammit."

"Hey there, well, you're gonna have to wait. Feli and West are still traveling to the safe-"

"I don't care give a shit! Give me that potato bastard's number!"

"Look pipsqueak, I will let you talk to him later, but if you try to call him now, you could ruin the whole operation~"

"LET ME TALK TO HIM~"

"SHUT UP! Gott, just shut up. You don't get it do you? This guy after you two is not some priss, he's got two hackers that know how to play the system. Sadiq himself is a butchering monster. He doesn't just kill you, he carves you to pieces. So you can just shut up and sit tight while my brother gets yours into a safe house; I'm not going to risk my bruder and yours just to get on your good side."

Romano felt his whole face turn red and tears spring into his eyes, Spain wrapped his arms around him and slowly took the phone. Romano couldn't move as he listened to Antonio, "Gilbert, don't talk to Lovi like that again. Call us back when the little Italian is safe."

He shut the phone and Romano hit him, "damn it! Why? Why the fuck is this guy after us?"

"I don't know, mi tomate…"

"Stop calling me that! DAMMIT!" He shoved the Spaniard away and sat down again, slamming his head onto the table and cussing incessantly. Spain turned back to his work and within minutes was placing the pasta on the table. Romano looked up from behind his arm and felt his stomach growl. It looked so damn good.

Spain turned everything off and sat down across from him, "I know that it's not as good as natural Italian food, but it should taste better than the pasta that we had in Florida."

Romano got himself a large portion and took a bite, almost crying at how good it was. Damn, the tomatoes must have been freshly picked. He shut his eyes and savored the taste, sighing in content. Spain watched him and his whole face lit up in pride… and something else. Romano glanced at him and felt his face heat up. He coughed, "you uh… have something to go with this?"

"Hm? Oh, si. I have some juice if that's alright with you."

"Si, that's fine." He continued to eat with vigor as the nation poured them both a glass and set them down on the table. He got himself a smaller portion of the pasta and ate at a more sedate pace. Romano went for seconds and Spain smiled.

"So? What do you think of my cooking?" Romano looked up at him from his leaning over the table in earnest to get more and blushed a deeper red.

"It's… alright."

"Great!" Spain gave him a bright smile and Romano felt himself burning in embarrassment. Dammit, what was he embarrassed for? He was just eating some damn pasta with the bastard. It wasn't like this was a date or anything. It was just food. He sat back and tried to eat slower, _tried_. Within seconds he was back to eating fast again. "Lovi, are you alright?"

Romano nearly choked on what he had stuffed in his mouth and forced himself to swallow, giving the man a glare, "of course not! I'm being chased down by some psychotic bastard and having to trust a bunch of bastards with my life and my brother's. What the hell do I have to be happy about?"

Spain sat on the other side of the table and sighed, "you and your brother are safe though. You both are going to be okay and we are going to have a good time here, even with some Turk after you. This is not a prison, mi tomate."

"Are you calling me a tomato?"

"Si, your face turns the same shade of red," he smiled and Romano glared at him.

"I do not!"

Spain reached across the table and held his cheek, still smiling, "yes, you do! It's that shade right now!"

"Shut up dammit!"

"So cute…"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Romano stood up and stormed off to the bedroom he had woken up in. He slammed the door shut and sulked. He was worried about his damn brother, angry at those potato bastards, and god dammit he did not turn as red as a tomato!

_**A/N: Sweet~! So much encouragement! You guys are awesome. Oh, and I enjoy hacker! Gilbert. He's a drinking genius… maybe that's not quite the way to phrase it… -shrugs-**_


	4. Crossdressing e reminiscing

_**A/N: Italizied stuff is a flashback, in case you were wondering.**_

_**~.~**_

~~Spain's POV~~

Spain sighed as he heard the door upstairs shut. Lovi was upset, he could understand that; he would be too in that situation. He looked down at his arm where the scar was still plainly visible and thought back to that night…

_"Roderich, I'm sure Gilbert didn't mean to take your piano away to his house," Spain argued as the man stared up at him from on the doorstep._

_ "Come on. I need someone to come with me and help me move it onto the moving van I have."_

_ Spain sighed and locked his door, walking down the steps with the Austrian and getting into the shotgun seat in the van. Roderich started up the van and they drove up to Germany's house. Antonio frowned as they pulled into the driveway. "Who is here with the German brothers?"_

_ "I don't know. Come on." Roderich parked and hopped out, hurrying up the steps and slamming the door open. He ran inside the house without a moment's hesitation. _

_ Antonio hurried after him, "Roderich! Amigo! Wait for me!" He ran inside and felt something collide with his arm, slitting it open. He grabbed his attacker and pushed him into the hallway wall. The man looked up at him and Spain cursed, what was an Egyptian doing here?_

_ The man rushed outside and was lost in the night while Spain held onto his arm, putting pressure on the gaping wound. He hurried forward and heard gunshots. He turned towards the living room and knocked the door aside. Roderich was shooting after two assailants as he stood above the German brothers. Spain pulled out his gun and Roderich glanced quickly over at him, "Spain, hide these two behind the piano!" _

_ The shorter assailant took off running and the other moved forward, "you aren't going to win this, Austrian. Surrender them to us…"_

_ "GO TO HELL!" Roderich took aim and managed to shoot the man in the shoulder, making him fall back a bit before running. "SCHEISSE!" Roderich fell to his knees and Antonio ran over to them, keeping his gun at the ready. "Hurry, Antonio. Get them, they shot Gil. Shoot 'em."_

_ Spain frowned as he looked at his normally well composed friend and nodded, running after the Turk and partners. They were already gone when he got outside. He checked the perimeter and walked back inside. Ludwig was out cold in the corner and Gilbert was being treated by Roderich._

_ "They came out of nowhere, Rod."_

_ '"I know… They couldn't have taken you any other way." _

_ Gilbert looked up at him and touched the gunshot in Roderich's chest, "you're bleeding out worse than I am."_

_ "Roderich smiled, "shut up you moron."_

_ Gilbert smirked, "what's that supposed to mean, Specs? You got feelings for me or something?" Roderich focused more on the wound and Gilbert laughed, "I thought you hated me?"_

_ "Maybe you should shut up before I pour salt in this wound."_

_ "Love ya too, Specs."_

_ "It's Roderich, moron." Spain checked on Germany and let the two men bicker with each other. Germany was already treated and ready to be taken somewhere safe. Roderich glanced over at him and sighed, "they get away?"_

_ "Si, they were already gone when I got out there."_

_ Gilbert looked at them both and glared, "what does this mean?"_

_ "It means that we've got some killers to catch. Relax," Roderich sticked him and caught the man before he hit the floor. _

_ "Why would they be after these two?"_

_ Roderich picked the Prussian up, stumbling as his feet refused to fully cooperate, and motioned for Spain to do the same for Ludwig. Antonio carried Germany out to the moving van and they set the two men in the back. "Antonio, I think they might have been the hacking killers that the Greece informant warned us about. The trio that was heading into Europe."_

_ "But that doesn't explain~"_

_ "I know! We need to get these two back to base before those men get brave. We only have so much ammo."_

_ "But~"_

_ "SPAIN! I'm not risking Gilbert!" Roderich stared at him, pleading him with his gaze to understand._

_ "Alright," Spain nodded and they ran to the front of the car, getting in and speeding off towards the back route to headquarters. Roderich took several wrong turns and Spain would have laughed if the situation was not so critical. "You should not have turned left, Roderich."_

_ "Shut up. We need to lose any possible tail."_

_ "Meaning that you have no idea where you are going?"_

_ Roderich glared at him and held onto his chest wound. "Shut it, Spaniard."_

_ "We need to hurry up and get to base." Austria turned the corner and they watched as the headquarters came into view. Spain smiled a bit, "I also thought that you hated Gilbert."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ Antonio laughed and put pressure back on the knife wound on his arm, "what does this mean for Hungary?"_

_ "I have no idea…"_

It had been a week later that they had received an anonymous message about the threat to kill the German brothers, the men had threatened that they knew the whereabouts of headquarters. Roderich had moved base to Austria and they had all gotten into disguise. No official names, no same hair color or clothing for more than a week or so. He sighed and pulled out his laptop. That was another part of the new system, since the black shirts weren't supposed to exist, none of them got all the information. They were given pieces, only what they needed to know. They were not allowed to speak fully of the operations over the phone.

He pulled up his mail and sighed. Secured mailbox or not, there was nothing more than what he'd been given a week ago there. He deleted the old mail and shut the computer of fairly quickly. He traced the scar idly as he tried to think of something to do.

"Spain…"

He looked up and smiled faintly at the Italian, "si?"

"…I'm bored."

"Me too, mi tomate. Me too. Would you like to go out and get a movie or two?"

"…fine."

Spain stood up and pulled the cover outfit out of the closet. He tossed it at the Italian, "here. You need to put this on before we head into the city."

Romano unfolded the outfit and gaped, giving the man a peeved glare, "you can't be damn serious! This is a god damn dress!"

"I know, but I'm ordered to make you wear it when we go out."

"Why? To make me look like some damn cross-dressing homo?"

"I'm sorry, mi tomate. Orders are orders."

"Yeah, well, they suck." Romano looked at the outfit again, "shit." He left the room and Spain sat back down. He would have to find something else to do then. Romano could not be left alone in the house. It was too risky… "Come on then. I'm not staying in this all day."

Spain looked up and felt his whole face turn red. Romano was straightening the dress and frowning. Antonio stood up and grabbed his hand, walking them out to the rented vehicle and opening the door for the man. "Here."

"I can open the door for myself dammit." Romano flattened the back of the dress and sat down in the car, giving Spain the chance to ogle without retribution, which Spain took advantage of.

He shut the door and ran around the car, making sure he had his phone before he started the car and headed into Barcelona. "So what do you want to get?"

"Decent disguises first. Then maybe a game or two, if I'm going to be stuck with you I want something to do and some movies since you offered."

Spain smiled, "of course." He didn't mention how truly amazing Lovi looked in that dress. How it showed off his hazel eyes to perfection and the color in his cheeks. Antonio shifted a bit in his seat and bit his lip, he was protection, not a date. This was for the operation. He was not going to try anything…

But he _really_ wanted to.

Romano watched out the window and Spain pulled them into a movie store first. "We should go inside and quickly find a few movies. We'll be here in the area for a while."

"Whatever…" Romano got out and, to the rest of the world, looked like an ordinary pissed off girlfriend. Spain followed and ran over to him several times.

"How about this movie?"

"Hell, no. That looks like a chick flick."

"This one?"

"Dammit, no. That's another one of those chick flicks. Geez," He looked away and pulled a horror movie off the shelf, he held it and a pile of other movies up. "These are good."

"Are you sure? I didn't know you liked scary movies…" In fact, he was sure that he had read in Romano's file that he was afraid of watching them.

Romano glared at him, "of course I'm sure dammit! I picked them out!" He stalked over to the checkout line and Spain smiled, wrapping an arm around him and causing the Italian to blush, "damn…"

Spain paid the woman and they left, heading to a gaming store and buying a game system with a few games to go with it. They put those in the car and Romano grinned, "alright. Now to get me a better disguise…"

"No, Lovi."

"Wha~ What do you mean no? I'm not wearing this every time we go out!"

"The outfit is for emergencies, I'm not supposed to be letting you leave the safe house actually…"

"You mean you broke the rules…" He smiled over at Spain and Antonio sighed.

"Si, but it was a bad idea to have absolutely nothing to do at that house. It was only natural that we should be able to go out once and get some supplies…"

Romano leaned towards him and grinned, "we'll get me a wig then, but really? A dress? Come on, I'll even talk in a high girly voice if you get me a damn decent pair of pants."

"…" Spain bit his lip in indecision and Romano must have felt that he was winning. He leaned towards him more and Antonio smelled the man, oh mio dios.

"Come on, Tonio. Just one decent disguise. One more stop and I'll not cuss for the rest of our time together. Hell, I'll even smile from time to time."

Spain turned the car around and headed back into the city, he was going to be beaten if the others of his group found out. "Alright, one stop. That's it though. You aren't going to be cursing either."

"Great." Lovino sat back and grinned a bit as they pulled into a strip mall. They got out of the car and walked into a costume place. Romano looked around and walked over to the wig area. He plopped a blonde male wig on and turned around. "Here we go."

Spain wrinkled his nose, "no, mi tomate." He picked up a curly brown wig and, taking off the other wig, set it on him; moving the bangs a bit. "This would work."

"I'll still look like a freaking girl," he hissed so that only they could hear.

"That was the whole point. They are looking for a man, Lovi. Not a woman."

Romano pulled the wig off and glared, "fine." He grabbed a short fem wig and pulled it on.

Spain shook his head and put a long haired auburn wig on him. "It must be long so that they do not think you are a guy. It has to be close enough to your hair color so that it looks natural…" he whispered to Romano.

"Fine. I don't care then. As long as I get some freaking pants. Damn, I can feel a breeze crawling up there."

Spain bit his lip at the mental image and purchased the brown wig. Pulling the Italian after him and going into the store next door. Romano started to go towards the men's section and Antonio dragged him to the women's area. Grabbing a pair of kakis and a light blue blouse, then pushing him towards the fitting rooms.

"What the hell~"

"Go try these on," he said quietly, trying to keep people from looking at them and noticing.

Romano glared at him and hissed, "but these are girl clothes…"

"Hurry before someone takes a note of us." Romano glared at him and Spain pushed them both into the fitting room, "please. For both your sake and your brothers, Lovi."

"…fine, but get out of the stall. Perv…" Spain got out and waited outside the door for a minute. Slowly, the door opened and Romano looked out at him, wearing the clothes, "these are really… damn…" He fidgeted with the blouse and Spain bit his lip trying not to comment. Oh, he just looked so _adorable_. He fought down the urge to hug the Italian or do something inappropriate and moved forward; taking the misbuttoned top buttons and fixing them. Romano's face turned that cute shade of tomato red and he looked away.

"There. Now, I think this looks fine."

Romano glared at him, "I still look like a girl dammit."

Spain noticed that a couple of people were looking in their direction and he kissed the Italian. Romano froze up and Spain pushed him back into the fitting room, shutting the door behind them. He pulled back and nodded, "you're going to have to deal with it mi tomate. I'm sorry, but remember that I'm not supposed to be taking you out at all."

"Yeah, yeah… damn. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you were getting people's attention."

"So? You probably got the whole place looking, doing that." He was still red and avoiding eye contact. His mouth was open and lips red from where he'd been kissed. He was so cute!

"No, people don't want to watch a couple start behaving inappropriately in public. They will look for a minute, but they quickly look away and try to ignore the people."

Romano turned around, "whatever… Get out so I can change."

"Okay!"

Romano sighed and started to change while Spain got out of the room and waited a minute. Lovi walked out and avoided the room's eyes as they purchased the clothes. Again, Spain helped to get him in the car, smiling still. He started up the car and they headed home.

"Lovi? Are you alright?"

Romano nodded and stared out the window. They headed out of the city and Spain focused on the road, "…Um…"

"Si?"

"…Thanks for the change of disguise…"

Spain smiled at him and nearly lost all his focus on the road when Romano smiled back. OH MIO DIOS! Why was this man still single? Romano stopped smiling and returned his gaze to the window, making Spain realize that he was starting to go into the wrong lane. He quickly corrected the car and drove up the long driveway; pulling into the garage and parking. "We're home," he said happily.

Romano jumped out of the car and headed into the house; leaving the Spaniard to carry the supplies in.

~.~

_**A/N: -typing away- Mhmm. Because Romano crossdressing is completely awesome.**_


	5. A Call To Feliciano

~~Romano's POV~~

Damn. Romano headed up to the bedroom and locked the door. He pulled the ridiculous dress off and tossed it across the room. What was that guy trying to pull? Shit, Romano touched his lips where he could still feel the ghost of the man's kiss.

His had been so amazing, so delicious…. DAMN IT! Romano kicked the door and cursed. Shit, shit, shit! He was not attracted to the Spaniard. No…

Not a bit…

…

…

SHIT! He ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower and jumping in. He hissed at the cold water and stood still, waiting for it to warm up. He rotated his shoulders and tried to loosen some of the mounting tension in there.

"Damn…"

He heard the phone start to ring and after a few minutes, heard a knock at the door. "Lovi? Feliciano is on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO…" He stopped himself before he cussed and pulled the shower curtain open, getting out and wrapping his middle with a towel before he opened the door. Spain froze with a slight smile and handed him the phone. He ignored the look and shut the bathroom door, turning his attention to the phone, "hello?"

"ROMANO! HEY!"

"Feli! God, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm sitting with Germany, Prussia, and Austria! They're all working so I'm making pasta!"

"Are they making you cook?"

"No, they told me to relax, but they looked hungry." He paused for a minute before asking worriedly, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm stuck with a Spaniard here in the middle of nowhere waiting for this to end."

"Don't worry! Austria says that they are getting really close!"

"Yeah, well. I don't trust them…"

"Why? They are trying to help us! That man that told us about the Florida vacation was bad. Did you think he was bad? I certainly didn't. He seemed so nice…"

"Feli! Listen. If they try to hurt you. I want you to call me at this number immediately. You understand?"

"…Uh…Okay."

Romano sighed, "…what kind of pasta are you making?"

"Penne! It's going to be delicious too! They bought fresh tomatoes and I have a bunch of spices that are going to make this delicious!" He continued on about his pasta and Romano sat down on the floor of the bathroom, listening to the sound of his brother's voice.

He didn't know how long he listened, but he was mostly dry when Feliciano stopped talking; "Feli?"

"Si? I need to let you go now. The pasta is done and I need to move it."

"Alright… Bye then."

"Bye Romano!" He hung up and Romano put the phone on the counter. He rewrapped the towel around him and opened the door to find Spain waiting for him; sitting on the couch in the bedroom and shutting his eyes. He looked over and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" He walked over to the bed and changed quickly, keeping a wary eye on the man. He tossed the towel in the bathroom, grabbing the phone and returning it to Antonio. "So what now?"

"We watch one of your movies if you want. It's kind of late…" He stood up and grabbed Romano's hand. Tonio's hand was calloused and rough from whatever he did before this. It was larger too, fully covering his and keeping it…

Romano felt his face warm up and pulled his hand away, "whatever. I'll be in the kitchen…"

He hurried out and tried to ignore his protector, who followed him down and into the kitchen. Romano froze as he looked at the counter.

"I made some churros in case you got hungry."

Romano looked over at him and he smiled, making him get that creepy feeling inside again. Damn it! He couldn't even cuss the guy out for doing all this. He numbly grabbed the plate and headed into the living room, sitting down and waiting as the man pulled a random movie out and putting it in. Spain sat down next to him and relaxed, making Romano even more fidgety. What the hell was going on with him?

…

Damn!

~.~

_**A/N: Ah, moshi moshi. –nomming on some food- Shall we continue on?**_


	6. Bad Dreams and memories

~~ Spain's POV~~

_"It hurts bad, doesn't it," Gilbert asked the Austrian. Roderich looked up at them and shook his head. _

_ "It could've been you."_

_ "It almost was. You shouldn't have taken the shot, Specs. It was all my fault." Gilbert glared at him and clenched his fists. "It's France's death all over again. It's always my fault. Damn it! You were almost~"_

_ "Gilbert! Shut up!" Roderich sat up and punched him, sending him to his knees, holding his vital regions. Spain stared at the aristocrat in shock. "You listen up and you listen good, Gilbert. This is not your fault and neither was that. We had no idea that the sniper was there. There was no way that we could have. So stop feeling guilty." Roderich looked over at him, "Spain, give us a few minutes will you, I need to talk about something with this one." Spain nodded and left the two alone in the hospital room, turning to go into Ludwig's room. Ludwig was standing up and stretching._

_ "You look ready to leave."_

_ "Ja, the doctor said that I could leave as long as I didn't get shot up like Roderich." He pulled his coat on and grabbed the keys to his bike, "how's the arm?"_

_ "My doctor told me that I won't be getting any motion in it."_

_ "And?"_

_ "I'm already holding up to twenty pounds with it without feeling any pain."_

_ "Gute."_

_ "Si, it's bueno."_

_ Germany frowned as they got into the hallway, "where's Roderich and Gilbert?"_

_ "Talking in Roderich's room. The doctor said he might not be able to walk anymore because of how the bullet hit his spine. Gilbert's taking it bad…"_

_ Germany sighed and nodded, "he came in just as the guy pulled out a knife. He wasn't going to kill us, not right away. He was going to carve us up in front of each other. Making us watch even if we told them to stop. Sadiq. That was the man's name. I caught it just before Roderich rushed into the room." _

_ "Yeah, we got some stuff on the guy from our Greek informant. Apparently he enjoys attacking the victims. He's got two associates, an Egyptian and Cyprusian. They hack through the information about the duo victims. Always brothers, he talks them into going into something. A trip or a sale. Sometimes he'll try a door salesman trap. He's good."_

_ "Ja, I shouldn't have let Gilbert go to the door alone the other week. He was already thinking that it wasn't Roderich. Roderich doesn't normally drive that slowly or without his lights on. I should have-" He paused and sighed, "well. It's too late to do anything now."_

_ Hungary ran down the hall and looked at them, "have you seen Roderich yet?"_

_ "Yeah, he's in his room talking to Gilbert."_

_ "Where?"_

_ Spain pointed to the room at the end of the hallway and Liz ran forward, throwing the door open and staring in shock at what she saw. Germany and Spain followed suit and they all stared at the duo on the bed._

_ "SHUT THE DOOR! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO CELEBRATE SOME OTHER PEOPLE BEING ABLE TO WALK!" Gilbert slammed the door shut and Hungary tried the door to find it locked. _

_ "OPEN THIS DOOR! GILBERT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CHECKING ABOUT THAT GREEK MAN IN RUSSIA! LET GO OF MY HUSBAND!"_

_ "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS RODERICH THINKS I HAVE A BETTER ASS THAN YOU DO!"_

_ Spain grabbed Germany's arm and pulled him away, "maybe we should wait outside for them…"_

"Spain? …OI! SPAIN!" Spain woke up and looked around. It was still pitch black in the room and Romano stood at the side of the bed, trying to shake him awake.

Spain sat up immediately and grabbed the gun under his pillow; he pulled the guy against his chest and looked around, "what is it? Did you hear something?"

Romano hugged him and buried his face in the Spaniard's chest, "no…"

Spain put down his gun and looked at the man in confusion. What was the matter? "Lovi? Mi tomate? What is it?"

"…"

"Lovi?"

"I WANNA SLEEP IN HERE OKAY?"

Spain blinked in surprise and smiled, "sure."

"Not like perverted sleep. It's just that da… that movie was…" he stopped himself from cursing again and Spain nodded.

"Of course Lovi. You can sleep in here. It'll be better anyway. I was supposed to check up on you a half hour ago. If we sleep in the same room then we won't have to lose any sleep," he lied. He really didn't need to check on the boy that close. He was in a safe house. There was no necessary procedure.

"Sure…" Romano lay back against the pillows and Spain bit his lip to keep from smiling at the sight of the man in only a shirt. He was wearing nothing below the waist. Mio dios, temptation was written all over the Italian.

Spain laid down and turned away from the guy, helping him to keep his hands and thoughts out of trouble. Luck was not on his side however.

"…Turn over, Spain. I can't sleep with you turned away like that."

Spain winced, realizing that the idea of sleeping in the same room was going to _definitely _make them lose sleep. Well, him anyway. He rolled over and looked at the man, who laid down deeper into the pillow and sheets and fell asleep almost immediately. Spain watched the guy gravitate slowly into his arms and snuggle against him. Muttering about tomatoes and his brother. Spain kept his arms to himself and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about his dream and what Ludwig had said, "_He wasn't going to kill us, not right away. He was going to carve us up in front of each other. Making us watch even if we told them to stop."_

Spain pulled the Italian closer and glared up, Sadiq was not going to get Romano and Feliciano. He would make sure of it.


End file.
